In the present technical field, a technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is available as a technology for reducing the possibility of damage by quenching or the like to a superconducting coil utilized in a superconducting magnet device. The document describes: “In order to provide a superconducting coil, a superconducting magnet and an operating method of the same which can prevent, in a superconducting magnet which is operating in a persistent current mode, burnout by a local temperature rise, a superconducting coil is provided wherein a plurality of superconducting wires are bundled as parallel conductors and the parallel conductors are wound into a coil and to which a supply source of current which reciprocates between the superconducting wires of the parallel conductors when quenching occurs is connected.” Further, Patent Document 2 is available. The document describes: “In order to suppress a temperature rise of a superconducting coil even when a cryocooler is abnormal, a superconducting magnet device is provided which includes a superconducting coil, a cryocooler configured to cool the superconducting coil through a heat transfer path to the superconducting coil, a vacuum vessel configured to accommodate the superconducting coil and the cryocooler therein, and a detection device configured to detect whether the cryocooler is in a steady operation state or in an abnormal state and form, when the steady operation state is detected, a transmission path but place, when the abnormal state is detected, the superconducting coil and the cryocooler into an adiabatic state from each other.”